Eavesdropping
by kobitah
Summary: Just a two/three shot about Hotch overhearing Emily's phone conversation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I was sitting on the balcony of my hotel room last night and overheard a woman on her phone. It was phone sex and a little disturbing but I was inspired and thought I'd write a story. Hope you enjoy. This is going to be a two-shot, maybe three. Definitely not as long as some of my other stories.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily rolled over in bed and sighed in frustration. She wasn't sure if it was the Florida heat, her body being over-tired, or the fact that her brain just wouldn't stop running through the facts of the case. Whatever it was, she just couldn't sleep and it was bugging the hell out of her. She glanced over at the bedside table and frowned. Two in the morning. She hadn't even been asleep for more than two hours? She sighed once more as she sat up, fixing the pillows at the head of the bed and grabbing her cell.

She did the math in her head, two AM in Florida made it eight AM in Copenhagen. Emily smiled and hit the button with the little green phone listening to the ringing down the line. It was entirely possible that he wouldn't pick up but she had to take the chance when she could. She grabbed her water bottle from the bedside table and walked out onto the balcony, hoping for some relief from the stifling condition of her hotel room.

* * *

Hotch paced in front of his bed, looking over the crime scene photos. There was something about them that didn't sit right. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what that something was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he figured it out.

He wiped his forearm across his forehead and sighed. The heat was unbearable. It might have been possible to cope if the air conditioning in their small backwater motel hadn't broken down in the middle of the afternoon. They had been given sufficient fans and ice, but even those measures weren't helping to combat the humidity.

Hotch grabbed his bottle of water from the small dining table and made his way to the balcony, promising himself that he just needed a short break before getting back to the photos. He took the first step through the open door, before he heard her voice, and stopped. He didn't think anyone else was up at this time of night… he checked his watch… morning. But apparently the heat was a little overwhelming for Emily as well.

He didn't want to eavesdrop but his curiosity got the better of him as he sat on the small step and leant against the cool metal doorframe, the sound of her voice calming him.

"It has been one crazy day. It's so hot here it makes me long for the freezing winters in Moscow," Emily said sentimentally. Hotch couldn't help but huff. It really had been a crazy day. Chasing leads and coming up with nothing but dead ends. And the heat had everyone a little on edge, resulting in some rather (excuse the pun) heated discussions between the profilers and the locals. He inwardly chuckled when he remembered how Emily had handled one of the officer's off-handed suggestions that she take off her clothes to cool down. She'd reacted calm and collected and told him to…

"It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you so much," Emily said quietly, sighing, "I can't wait to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you." Hotch's ears perked up and his heart started to beat faster. "When does your flight come in?" she enquired, huffing at the response. Hotch wrinkled his brow, wondering who she was talking to. He bit his lip, as he started to regret sitting down to listen to her call. This was definitely not something he wanted to hear right now.

Thoughts buzzed through his head, making him wonder if he'd misread the signals, misinterpreted the longing glances and the extended greetings. Maybe when she'd told him that she would do anything for him, she meant in relation to work. Hotch stood up and walked back inside, quietly sliding the door closed. He didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation, no matter how disgustingly hot his room became.

He quickly made a pile of case files and tossed them on the armchair, before throwing himself into bed. If he couldn't sleep before, he certainly wouldn't now. But he didn't want to stay awake and contemplate his own foolishness or berate himself for not taking the chance when he had it. He reached over and switched off the bedside lamp, closed his eyes, and waited for his dreams to take him, hoping that a night of sleep, no matter how fitful, would give him the energy to face her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well this is the first time I've written in a LONG time. I apologize. Things are going nuts! As for the story, I'd started this a long time ago and suddenly my muse reappeared so I hope it's up to scratch. If not well... I hope i'll improve again. It's all about having fun though. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. _

* * *

Emily turned to face the man sitting in the passenger's seat and grinned. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, "I think it's time you got a haircut honey. It's getting a tad long." The man chuckled and shook his head. "I'll cut my hair when you cuts yours," he replied. Emily laughed as she shoved his shoulder, "Never going to happen my love."

The car was silent as they turned the corner and pulled up in front of the office building. Emily turned to her passenger and smiled. "I should be ready at about six. Does that give you enough time to get everything done?" she queried. The man nodded and opened the passenger door. He waited for Emily to walk around to the other side of the car before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"It's so good being able to give you a hug, Matty," she sighed. She leant up and kissed his cheek. "You too Mom," he replied.

Emily smiled as she wiped her lipstick from his cheek. Matty walked around to the driver's side, climbed in, and with a wave he was gone.

* * *

Hotch was on his way back to the office after heading out for his second cup of coffee for that morning. At this rate, his addiction to the perfectly brewed lattes available at the café across the road from their building was going to result in his getting out a second mortgage. He rolled his eyes and sipped the java, thanking the lord for those glorious berries.

As he reached the curb, ready to cross the road, Hotch suddenly halted in his steps. The side before him made his toes curl and his stomach flip.

Right in front of the FBI office building, Agent Emily Prentiss was kissing a young man goodbye. Hotch didn't recognize the man and his mind immediately went to a very dark place. He looked on as Emily's "company" climbed into the car, offering her a wave before driving off. Hotch waited until Emily had begun her ascent up the front steps before he cleared his throat and headed across the road.

Today was going to be another long day.

* * *

Emily made her way into the bullpen just as Morgan and Reid were taking their seats. She hadn't even put her briefcase down before the interrogation started.

"So Miss Thing… Who was that young lethario we spotted you with outside?" Morgan questioned. Emily rolled her eyes and smirked, "Just a very special someone," she taunted in reply. Reid shook his head at his colleague, "I told you she wouldn't tell us anything."

Emily chuckled, her smile perking up when she saw Hotch heading through the glass doors. "That's because I am not ready to tell. Believe me. When I'm ready, you guys will be the last to know," she teased, "Hi Hotch!" she added as he walked by.

But rather than replying, even as a social protocol, Hotch ignored her greeting, walked straight past the three agents, and closed his office door.

The agents looked at each other, exchanging confused looks. "This is going to be a long day," Morgan mumbled.

Emily, not one to be ignored… even by someone as emotionally withdrawn as Hotch… could not leave it at that. Especially today. Not when she had such important plans. So she put on her steeliest face, straightened her dress shirt, and walked up to Hotch's office, knocking as confidently as she could.

"Come in," was the muffled reply.

Emily pushed the door open, stepped inside, then closed it again behind her.

"Can I help you with something Prentiss?" Hotch asked, not even glancing up from his paperwork.

Emily huffed, "Uh, yes. A couple of things," she started. Hotch still refused to look up so she continued. "First, is everything alright? It's been a long time since you've come through the BAU without saying hello. And that's usually because Strauss has been breathing down your neck," she asked.

Hotch took a deep breath before looking up. The expression on Emily's face made his frustration disappear almost immediately. It was the same look he got from Reid when he said he'd heard enough about loop quantum mechanics. The same look from Morgan when he refused to play "Rate the female agents." And of all those faces, Emily's was the one that tore at his heart-strings the most.

He sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm fine. I've just had very little sleep and I have a lot of work to get done before the weekend," he explained.

Emily nodded and offered him a smile, which he returned in his own way. "OK, that's understandable," she replied. She took a deep breath herself before starting on her original reason for coming into his office.

"The other thing I wanted to ask was if you're free tonight?" Emily asked. Hotch's brow wrinkled at the question, wondering where this was going. Emily noticed the confusion on his face and smiled. "I'm having the team around tonight for something very… special. And it wouldn't be the team without you," she explained. _In fact, it would be special without you_, she thought to herself.

Hotch's face relaxed and he nodded. "I am free tonight. But I'll have Jack with me… is that a problem?" he asked. Emily grinned and shook her head. "Not at all. Please, bring him along," she replied. Hotch nodded, "Alright. What time?" he asked. Emily grinned, "7. Don't bring anything but yourselves…. Thank you Hotch." Hotch smiled and nodded. "We'll see you then."

* * *

Emily turned and walked through the doorway, stopping just outside of Hotch's door, unknowingly leaving it slightly ajar. She pulled her cell out and hit speed dial. It rang a few times before she heard the familiar voice.

"Everything is set for tonight. Everyone's coming over at 7," she explained to Matty. "Great, well I've started the grocery shopping so I should be home in time to set everything up," he replied. Emily grinned. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone honey," she stated, a little too loudly, "Especially Hotch. You're going to get along really well." They discussed the details a bit further, before saying goodbye. Emily smiled and walked down the steps, returning to her desk.

* * *

Hotch stood up from his desk, realizing that Emily hadn't closed the door properly. But before he reached it he could hear her voice, assuming she was on her cell.

"Everything is set for tonight. Everyone's coming over at 7," Emily said. And a moment later… "I can't wait for you to meet everyone honey. Especially Hotch. You're going to get along really well."

Hotch swallowed hard and frowned. Great, now he was going to have to pretend to get along with this jagoff. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Hotch waited for Emily to head back to her desk before closing his door properly. He returned to his desk and sat down, leaning back in his chair and groaning. At least Jack would be coming so if it became too unbearable, he could always say that they needed an early night.

This day just kept getting longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily burst through the front door of her apartment, throwing her keys on the table near the door. She tossed her briefcase on the floor next to the table and kicked her shoes off. As she ran past the kitchen she started unbuttoning her coat while simultaneously instructing her son.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Got caught up on a call with the State Department… damn politics! I'll have a quick shower then come down to help you out!"

Matty just chuckled and shook his head as he watched his mother attempt to undress as she walked down the hall. "It's fine Mom. The meat's ready and the vegetables are almost done," he called after her.

Emily had the quickest shower in history before she threw on the outfit she'd picked out earlier that morning. She threw the floral dress over her head, slipped into her sandals, before running the comb through her hair. One quick look in the mirror and she was happy.

She emerged from the hallway and was overcome by the delicious smells emanating from her kitchen. She walked up behind Matty and quickly kissed his cheek. "Smells delicious honey. I'm so glad you spent last summer with your father. At least this was one thing he could teach you," she jibed. Matty rolled his eyes. "That's not the only thing he taught me…" he started. Emily raised her eyebrows for him to continue. "He also taught me how to pick up women." Emily almost spat the wine she'd just sipped. "Classy Mom," Matty teased.

Emily was about to rebuke him and pull the "Mom" card when she heard the doorbell ring. She pointed at Matty and gave him a serious look, "Now no more Mom until everyone's here and I've had a chance to explain," she instructed before heading down the hall to answer the door.

"JJ! Will! Hi!" she exclaimed, gesturing for her friends to come in. She quickly took their coats, hanging them in the hall closet, before leading them down the hall. Henry toddled in front of them, heading straight for the stash of toys "Aunty Emly" kept there for him.

"Something smells delicious," JJ stated. Emily nodded. As they rounded the corner to the kitchen, JJ stopped, sighting Matty at the stove. "Jayje, Will… this is Matty," Emily said, introducing her friends. She leant over and whispered in JJ's ear "I'll explain everything once they all get here." JJ seemed happy enough with that information and nodded as Emily poured drinks.

* * *

Over the course of fifteen minutes (not all agents are punctual), the entire BAU team had gathered in Emily's apartment. Each of the guests expressed similar surprise at the presence of Matty in the kitchen.

Emily set up a smaller table for Jack and Henry to sit, each of their parents' setting the children plates before serving themselves.

Eventually, the entire team plus Matty had gathered around the table and was starting in on the delicious roast Matty had prepared.

"This is beautiful Emily," Garcia stated after taking a bite of the pork. Emily smiled at Matty and pat his back, "It was all him," she replied. Garcia grinned curiously at her friend and the strange (very) young man sitting next to her. Hotch glanced over from his seat opposite Emily and couldn't help the frown that emerged. Emily looked over and noticed his expression, inwardly amused at his seemingly obvious reaction.

"So are you going to tell us how you two met?" Morgan asked openly. Emily almost choked on the potato she had just started on, coughing immediately. Matty reached over at pat Emily's back rather rough. "I think you should tell them before you pass out," he whispered. Emily looked up at him, her face red from almost choking, and nodded.

Emily cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and looked around at her friends… her family. "Uh, this is kind of embarrassing but… I guess it's a long story. Part of which Dave already knows…" she started, stumbling over her words. Dave wrinkled his brow, Emily prompting him with raised eyebrows. It took a short moment before he finally caught on and grinned proudly. "Really?" he asked slyly. Emily nodded and pat Matty's shoulder.

The rest of the table looked at each other confusedly. "Is someone going to let us in on the secret?" Morgan asked. Emily nodded and looked at her friend.

"Matty is my son."

As Emily looked around the table at her friends, each one had a different expression. JJ was nodding her head proudly; Garcia's jaw had dropped so far she may have needed assistance in hooking it back on; Rossi was grinning, obviously clued in before the others; Morgan's eyes were wide open; Reid's brow was wrinkled in further confusion; and Hotch… Emily couldn't quite put her finger on it but he looked somewhat relieved.

"But he's like… 25!" Reid exclaimed, obviously unfamiliar with the concept of a 40 year old woman having a son so grown. Emily chuckled and nodded, "Uh… 24 actually." Reid shrugged his shoulders and returned to his meal.

"So where have you been?" JJ asked, "Because we would have noticed if Emily had started hanging out with a college student."

Matty smiled and looked at his mom. "Well, I lived with Mom for the first ten years of my life, here in the US. Then when I turned ten, I moved to Italy to live with Dad. When I turned 18, I lived in the UK with my Dad's parents while I studied at Cambridge. After I completed my Masters in Linguistics, I moved to Copenhagen where I studied at Business School," he explained.

* * *

While the team continued with their endless barrage of questions, Emily started to clear the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen. She stood by the sink, rinsing them under the hot water, when Hotch walked in.

"You have a son."

Emily turned and wiped her hands on the dish towel. "I know…" she replied timidly.

Hotch walked closer to her and placed the dishes on the bench. "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "It was easier this way." He nodded at her answer and leant against the bench next to her. "I have to say I'm relieved. I thought…" Hotch started, staring at his feet. Emily nodded and gently nudged his side for him to continue. He took a deep breath, "I thought you were dating him."

Emily huffed and shook her head. "No…" she started, shyly staring at her sandals… "There's only one man I want to date." Emily mustered all the courage she could before raising her head to look at him. The expression that greeted her was one of relief and calm.

Hotch reached over and laced his fingers with Emily's. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced down to their hands, then back up to his face. He leaned over and she met him halfway, their lips locking intimately. After what felt like no time and eternity all at once, they both pulled back… breathless.

"Hey Mom is it time fo…" Matty stopped at the door to the kitchen and grinned. He placed the empty pyrex dish on the counter and backed away, heading back to the dining room.

Emily chuckled and leant her forehead on Hotch's shoulder. He huffed and squeezed her hand. "I guess this will have to wait for a moment when our entire team and both our sons aren't in the next room," Hotch stated. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "We've waited this long. We can wait a little longer," she replied. They turned around and started again on the dishes, both sinking into their own thoughts about what their future could hold, the obstacles in their way, and the idea of finally having a family.


End file.
